TNA
Suck it, smarks (An editorial by REDACTED aka Smiths) TNA is the best weekly televised promotion currently because it does its damn best to not piss away the 2 hours per week it gets on TV. It barely whores out for other shit and works 99% of the time to promote itself. This is opposite of watching 3 hours of RAW to be told about Hardee's new sandwich, Sonic's new shake, a smartphone app you're supposed to watch instead of the show, and crap on other channels. TNA does have a hard-on for MMA, which is retarded. But the cable network Spike TV pays TNA a lot of money, and with that comes the dick-in-the-ass forcing of cross-promotion. Remember when Seth Green and Jeremy Piven hosted RAW? Yeah, same shit, just more cock-punchers. If you enjoy drunk people enjoying the 2 hours per week TNA focuses on creating an actual "weekly episodic TV" series vs. a "only 10 minutes of these 3 hours will matter next week" production, you are invited over to FWC Japan, where the King of TNA Marks Smiths drinks every Thursday and enjoys the show. Or, you can wait for Fark to greenlight a TNA thread and watch people threadshit and post pony pictures. Your choice, assholes. TNA aka Impact Wrestling and the fWc Total Nonstop Action was founded in 2002 by Jerry and Jeff Jarrett with other partners. It originally broadcast weekly from Nashville, using a low-cost ppv model for its TV episodes. The original TNA was affiliated with the National Wrestling Alliance, and had exculsive use of the World and World Tag Team titles. The first NWA/TNA World Champion was Ken Shamrock. TNA left the NWA in 2007 over disputes regarding booking the NWA World Champion. It is owned by Panda Energy. (See more info on TNA's history here) TNA is often heavily criticized by the FWC because of its checkered past and associations with WCW alumni such as Jeff Jarrett, Vince Russo, Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff. There is a strong perception across the internet wrestling community (IWC) that TNA is a second-rate product held back by these associations. Criticism tends to target TNA President Dixie Carter the most, because she had no wrestling business experience prior to her father's company buying TNA in 2002. Pro-TNA Arguments The positive aspects of current TNA programming are its long-term storylines that build slowly to one of its four, live ppv's; the seasonal extravaganza, the Bound For Glory Series; colorful personalities like ODB, Eric Young, Christopher Daniels, Bobby Roode, Austin Aries and Kazarian; januslike wrestler Abyss/Joseph Park; the Knockouts division, especially veteran Gail Kim; leaving the Impact Zone for live and taped road shows; matches with more of a spontaneous feel, vs. what's seen as WWE's heavily edited, rigidly controlled match style; wrestlers ad-libbing promos and spots more often than WWE; announcers who seem freer to have banter and call moves accurately in the match; reducing its pay per view schedule to only four events per year, which make them seem rarer and more special; smaller, more intimate crowds where chants are heard more clearly, and wrestlers can interact with fans better; and many quirks that TNA fans have found endearing. Anti-TNA Arguments, aka LOLTNA Common naysays against TNA include its focus on older wrestlers like Sting, Kurt Angle, and Hulk Hogan; long-term booking demanding set airtime, and detracting from match time for more popular wrestlers; erosion of the Knockouts division, including losing the Knockouts Tag Team Championships from disuse, talent pay disputes, and management/talent disputes; low wages and bonuses for what's perceived as the #2 wrestling promotion in the United States; lack of insurance, benefits and medical care for TNA wrestlers; large, perceived as undeserving salaries for "over the hill" talent; crossovers with MMA promotion Bellator taking time away from homegrown wrestlers; and a past tainted by association with Vince Russo, of whom many wrestling fans hold an entirely negative view. Rebuttal by a tipsy REDACTED aka Smiths A lot of TNA's criticism is justified from long-term fans who actually watched TNA during the Wrestling Penises, Russo, and coked-out Jeff Hardy era. However, the majority of "LOLTNA" criticism comes from people who only know of TNA from their "dirtsheets" and other criticism (see: #AskDixie vs. the Average Age of Tweeters abusing the #AskDixie tag). These people didn't even have dropped testicles when Jeff Jarrett last appeared on TNA's televised events. They're the worst breed of internet "smarks"; the kind that simply bandwagon onto hate and troll without basis. Many of them have never seen anything Vince Russo produced -- either for WWF/E or TNA -- but join in on the hatred of him simply because their favorite dirtsheet told them to. They can all get AIDS and die alone with no one around them because no one wants to catch their troll AIDS. Anyone who watched TNA during the previously mentioned Penis/Russo/Coke phase is justified in their skepticism, much like anyone who survived the WWF/E during the "McMahon/Helmsley Era" is justified in punching their TV sets and sucking the blood from their knuckles during any segment featuring Queen McFakeTits and Hunter NeverGonnaBeFlair.